FwPCSS29
is the 29th episode of the season'' Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, and also the 125th episode of ''Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''With a lot of summer homework, Saki and Mai decide to spend the day together to do it. But they find their patience tested by their mischevious fairy partners who keep finding ways to distract them. '' Summary Saki sadly laments that this is the final day of summer vacation, as well as the fact she has a bunch of homework. She is surprised to know that Mai also has so much left to do, and Mai admits that she wasn't able to concentrate since she found so many inspirational things to sketch. Saki asks her where her brother and mother are, only to be informed that they had shopping plans. With that in mind, they attempt to do their homework together, but Flappy, Choppy, Moop, and Foop end up bursting into the room and cause a lot of trouble. To get them to calm down, the girls set up a movie for the four to watch, but Flappy gets too emotional and begins to cry- causing him to get angry after being teased by the other three. Saki is quick to scold them for being so noisy and suggests they go outside to play. But as this happens they are distraced by an amazing sight on the television that reminds them of the Fountain of the Sky; only to learn a moment later that it is a soap commercial. Meanwhile, at Dark Fall, Akudaikan sent Goyan to the Land of Greenery to retrieve the fountains. Saki and Mai have managed to finish some of their work by now and Saki thanks Mai for helping her so much. Mai claims not to mind though, because being with Saki makes it a lot more fun. This causes Saki to admit she would have had a really hard time without Mai. Moop and Foop are outside with Flappy and Choppy, watching as Flappy as he gives a flower to Choppy and she takes it gratefully. They seem to be reenacting the movie, but when he truthfully asks Choppy how she cares about him, the romantic gesture ends up being ruined and she runs off to chase a butterfly. Moop and Foop resume teasing him and he angrily chases after the smaller spirits until they run to Choppy for comfort. Flappy angrily yells at them for making fun of him, but they claim they only tried to help. Hearing the commotion, Saki and Mai head outside and are informed of whats going on. But when they hear someone at the door, Mai gets up to get it while they hide for a few minutes. There, she finds a strange woman and is asked to sign something, and upon doing so she is given a box and heads back inside, curious as to what it is. By now Choppy has managed to get Flappy to agree to make up with Moop and Foop. But after he claims not to feel any better the two take off in a huff. Saki meets with Mai in the room again and Mai comments that she has no idea where this package could have been from, nor does she know who would have sent it. They unwrap it to find the soap from the commercial and compliment it's scent before wondering if Mai's mother ordered it and sent it back to the house. Before they can do much else though, Flappy comes in to ask for food. Saki slashes two of the diamond cards to get him some Furikake Rice and he begins to dig in, finishing within minutes before asking for cream puffs. The girls agree in hopes of keeping him busy until noticing it is now two in the afternoon and resume work. Moop and Foop have returned to check out the strange soap and also find the scent pleasant. They take some of it to blow bubbles outside while the others are busy, and they are soon joined by Flappy and Choppy, who have come out to eat their cream puffs while sharing a romantic mood and having a nice time. But when Moop and Foop spot them, they try to blow more bubbles in hopes of increasing the mood; but incidentally anger Flappy when they startle him. Saki and Mai run outside again to scold them, but they get distracted by the bubbles. Flappy informs them where they came from and mention that they used the soap they got earlier, causing Saki scolds them for taking something without permission as Flappy adds in that not only do they take things, but they also play mean pranks. Moop and Foop claim they weren't trying to though, but he yells at them until they start to cry. In hopes of calming down everyone, the girls ask why they were playing pranks. They promise to listen, but before Moop and Foop can explain, they are trapped in a bubble and the delivery woman reveals her true form of Ms. Shitataare. Commenting on how clueless the girls were, she summons an Uzaina from the soap and bubbles. The girls transform into Pretty Cure and they run from the explosive bubbles sent out by the Uzaina while Moop and Foop remained trapped in a big bubble. Ms. Shitataare demands that they reveal the Fountain of the Sun's location, but the girls refuse. They try to fight her, but she is able to dodge their attacks until she is thrown off guard when Moop and Foop suddenly ram the bubble they are trapped within into her, causing it to burst. Bloom catches them and use Splash Turn to change the Splash Commune and summon the Spiral Rings, allowing them to use Spiral Heart Splash. Ms. Shitataare takes off and leaves the Uzaina to be hit with the attack and release a pink colored Miracle Drop. As they collect the droplet, Moop an Foop confirm that they are okay and were only playing with the bubbles because it reminded them of their past. Choppy and Flappy are able to agree and recall how much they miss their home, causing them to feel bad for their own behavior. While Saki and Mai express their own remorse, a dark portal opens up nearby and they panic as Goyan appears. He demands to know where the fountains location is but they refuse to tell him. He releases an attack and captures Flappy and Choppy and he claims he will use them to find out the location of the next fountain and demands to know what they do know. They refuse and attempt to save the fairies, causing him to release another attack while claiming they are unable to do anything this way. He takes off with Flappy and Choppy while Flappy apologizes for the way he behaved earlier, before the girls can grab them. Major Events *Flappy and Choppy are stolen by Goyan so he can interrogate them about the whereabouts of the Fountain of the Sun. Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret Mascots *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop Villains *Ms. Shitataare *Goyan *Uzaina *Akudaikan Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star